Trust me
by Ashabel
Summary: Eren has been betrayed and sentenced to death. While in his Jail Cell, he gets an unexpected visit from Annie Leonhardt. Why has she come, and will Eren trust her? Eren x Annie. Rating May change. All right to Respectful Owners. Cover Image may also change. Some spoilers from actual cannon. Some cannon has been changed. AU and OOC.
1. Rescue

**A/N: A big thanks to leena1445 for, beta reading this for me.**

The only thing that Eren Jeager felt was betrayal as he sat tied up in his jail cell. He had been accused and convicted of helping the Shifters. Eren was sentenced to death, but this was not what bothered him. His two best friends had betrayed him. They helped capture him. They spoke out against him. This was what hurt him the most. He sat tied up in his cell, burning with anger.

Just then, he heard his door quietly slide open. He saw a girl with blonde hair and bangs on each side walk in to the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

She walked over to Eren and removed his gag.

"Annie, how did you get in here?" Eren asked, looking at her.

"Lower your voice," She whispered. "I'm here to help you."

"And why should I trust you?" Eren questioned, his eyes not leaving Annie.

"Many reasons. But the main one is, currently I'm the only friend, or at least ally you have."

"You want to destroy humanity!" Eren said angrily, frowning at her.

"Only the humanity of this kingdom." She told him.

This took him by surprise.

"What do you mean?" Eren asked, confused.

"I'll tell you everything if you come with me." Annie said, looking at Eren.

"How do I know that you won't kill me?" He asked, not fully trusting Annie.

"Why would I free you from execution just to kill you? If I wanted you dead, I would just let it happen. Not risk my own capture and get myself killed."

"You have a point there," He said, "But can you give me any more proof?"

"Well in your basement your father left you a message." She told him.

"How did you know that?" Eren asked,

"You and your Father come from the same homeland as me."

"How did you think he was such a good doctor? This kingdom has nowhere near that amount of technology or training. Eren, I'm worried. Ymir, Reiner and Bertholdt are worried too. Historia is coming as well, her father and yours worked on the serum together. They are from the homeland. There is only one type of person the brainwashing has no effect on. Titan Shifters. Some types of people are not as susceptible, but we're the only ones who it will not work on fully. Look, every member of this Kingdom is a sleeper agent, ready to be activated. They are planning to attack the homeland. We need you home, Eren. I can't tell you everything, because I don't know everything. But Eren, I need you to trust me. Come with us. Look I can give you at least four good reasons why you should come." She said, "Reason one: Soldiers are expected to mindlessly carry out orders, go on suicide missions that we warriors are not expected to. Reason two: We are your people, the people you're supposed to be with. Reason three: I can teach you my battle art and help you control your Titan form. Reason four: You can be free and explore the outside world," she said, all this in a caring tone. Different to her usual cold demeanor.

"You still haven't given me enough reason to trust you." Eren told her. Suddenly, he felt two hands cupping his face.

"Then is this sufficient enough?" Annie asked, pressing her lips against his.

When she broke the kiss, she said, "Eren, you are just like me. Trust no one, for the only person I trust is my Father. But Eren, I need you to trust me, and I will trust you. Because...I love you, Eren. You will be coming with me willingly, or I'll have to knock you out. Your life here is over, no matter what way you look at it. If you stay here you'll die. Eren, I know you love me as well. Why would you not help capture me?" She was getting emotional at this. It was a shock to Eren.

" I don't know. Maybe you are right." Eren said.

"I get it Eren. You feel betrayed by your friends. You don't want to trust anyone. We're the same, Eren. Admit that we're the same. Look, you're already seen as a traitor. There no difference in joining us…joining me." Annie said, emotionally.

"You're right…I'm seen as a traitor either way. Maybe we are the same.." He replied.

"See, you're coming around." She knew he was nearly there. All he needed was one final push.

"I know why you're hurting, Eren. You saved Mikasa's life as kids, and she just goes and betrays you like that."

"Yeah, I- I guess."

"And don't get me started on Armin. You saved him from bullies, gave him confidence, And then he goes and does that to you. Us Shifters would never betray you, Eren." She could see Eren was filling with rage. She went over and kissed him again, with more passion this time.

"Annie?" Eren asked.

"Yeah?" Annie replied.

"You're right," Eren told her.

"About what?" She asked.

"I love you. That's why I couldn't bring myself to help capture you. I'm glad they failed in that. You're right, we are the same." Eren said, a small smile on his face.

Annie smiled, "So do you trust me, Eren?" She asked him, even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Will you come home with me?"

"…Yeah."

"It took a while, But I got through to you. I'm glad I kept at it." She smiled and kissed him again, with love.

Her smile was almost unseen of. "Thank you, Eren..." She was crying with joy.

"I'm so sorry for putting you through this hell, Annie." He said, pulling her to his arms.

"It's fine, Eren." She said, smiling.

She released him from his shackles and helped him out of the chair he was sitting in.

"We need to get you out them rags." She said, smiling.

She tossed him black riding boots, blue skinny jeans, a white figure hugging T-shirt, and a black hoodie. She turned away as he changed, though she wanted to look so badly.

She was wearing black riding boots, black skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a white hoodie.

When Eren finished changing, she told him to do something.

"Eren, give me your right hand and close your eyes."

"H-Huh?" He stuttered.

"You said you trusted me."

"Okay." He said, closing his eyes and holding out his right hand.

She slipped a ring on his finger. It was like the ring that she had.

"Open your eyes now." She said.

Opening his eyes, he looked down at his right hand, "Wait doesn't this belong to you?" He asked, looking back up to her.

"No, that's my spare ring. My father always said to carry a spare. He said if I ever meet a boy that I fully trust, give this spare ring to him. He said it would show the bond between his daughter and the only other person she trusts. He also said it would have the same use I get out of it as well, if they were a Shifter. Of course, I trust my fellow shifters, but not like I love and trust you, Eren. I can tell you will never betray me. But if you do, I will not hesitate to kill you. You're the only person who can bring emotion out of me. Yeah, I laugh coldly at some things, but that's not the same as the emotion you give me."

Eren's eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

He shook his head.

"What is it then?"

He ran to her, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you Annie. You don't know how happy you have made me tonight. It is night, right?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Annie?" He asked,

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever betray me as well."

"I won't, I promise."

"Never leave me," He said.

"I won't, Eren Jeager, you're the only one for me."

"I feel the same way," He said.

"So are we, you know...?" Eren asked.

She nodded and giggled.

After this they broke apart.

"Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be able to kill anyone who came after us?" She said in a serious tone.

"The people of this kingdom mean nothing to me now. I'm a warrior for the homeland."

She smiled.

"Glad to hear it. We should all embrace who we truly are. Those who do not, are worse than filth. Always be who you're meant to be." She said with her normal voice.

Eren nodded in agreement.

"Should we go meet the others then?"

"Sure," Eren said.

With that she led him out to begin the journey back to the homeland.

 **End of chapter 1.**

 **A/N: Please review! Plot will pick up around chapter 3/4.**


	2. First blood

**A/N Disclaimer: All rights to the respectful owners. This is the same for my cover image. I will upload an un-bata read version. Then I will update it when it has been edited. Big thanks to Sly. Not bata checked yet.**

Annie passed Eren a rucksack.

"You might need this also."

She handed him a knife.

"Thanks." He said taking it. He was looking for somewhere to put it, for easy access.

"There should be a belt in your bag." She responded looking at him.

"Thanks he smilled."

He looked thought his bag. Coming across one made of, brown leather with a circular buckle. He slipped it on and his knife into it.

They took off around a corner. But run into trouble. Well when I say trouble, more of a inconvenience.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the monster couple. You make me sick you pair of traitors. It was Jean.

"As always, Jean your way off." Eren said. Whilst Annie smirked.

"How am I way off? You scum." He said with disgust on his face.

"Well we are not monsters but worriers." Eren smirked.

"Is that what you call it." Jean said.

"How can you betray a kingdom your not part of." Eren said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Very simple. Me and Annie are from the same homeland."

"What do you mean?" It simple, I have no care for this kingdom now that I know the truth. I will see to it, that you all die. What I did for you, your all a bunch if bustards. Then you brand me a traitor, for not going after one person. It makes me sick I even helped you. But you did get one thing right."

"What that?" Jean questioned.

Eren gestured for Annie to come over.

"We we are a couple now." She kisses Eren on the cheek.

"But now now young Jean you will die." Annie said whilst she Smirked.

"Your weaponless Jean. You have three options here." Eren smirked at Annie words.

"One said Annie, you let us go."

"Two said Eren, you let us kill you. Save us all the trouble.

"Three Annie said"

"You fight!" Annie and Eren said.

He ran at them.

It was pointless.

Annie and Eren, with there supiror skill, at hand to hand combat quickly had him pinned.

Annie and Eren smirked at him

"You want to do it Eren." Annie laughed in her cold psychotic laugh.

Eren smirked "together."

Annie smiled and pulled her knife out.

"Please don't kill me." Jean was pleading.

"Why?" Annie spat in his face.

"You where happy for Eren, to be executed."

"Eren if you do this, there no going back." Said Jean.

" I was going to be killed any way. There no going back either way."

"Beg for mercy, you may be imprisoned for life"

Eren interupted him.

"Yeah, no" Eren said smirking.

"Eren there will be no, Turing back of you do this!"

"Who cares!"

"Now!" Eren said.

They swung there knifes into his neck.

He scremmed out in pain.

They wiped there bladed, off on his jacket as they got up.

Eren stomped on his face. They smirked at him and walked off.

Annie was shocked. She knew Eren said he would kill. But she did not expect him to be so ready. Or do it that quickly.

"Eren that was amazing."

"Huh?"

"How you brutally, killed him. No remorse what so ever. It was very much impressive. I must say I loved it"

He smiled at this.

"He deserved it, they all do." He said in a cold voice. I use to want to vanquish the Titans. But now I want to vanquish this kingdom."

"Eren..." She was getting emotional.

"I must say I'm impressed." She smiled.

"I should have joined you sooner."

"Better late then never."

"I guess." He replied.

With that, they went to meet the others. Hiding when they had too. Only if this was once or twice. Wondering why there was not more people around.

"Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you not got caught, when you came to get me?"

" Few reasons. One I'm sneaky, two same reasons we are not getting taught now, and just luck I guess. But don't get me wrong, I would kill whoever got in my way."

With that they tuned into one of the tunnels, where they met the others.

"Wow Annie, I must say I'm impressed." Bertolt said. As he saw Eren willingly with her.

" What do you mean? I told you Eren would come."

"So how did she do it Eren?" Bertolt said.

"Just told him the truth." Annie cut In.

" About you and us?" Ymir asked.

"That" Eren said.

"But also" Annie said.

She kissed Eren in the cheek.

They all looked shocked.

"Annie I never knew you liked Eren." Reiner stated.

"You never asked. I'm not one to task about my self."

"That true." Ymir, Reiner and Bertolt said.

" So now that we all had a cosey little catch up what the plan?" Annie said.

"Well we have to smash a hole in Rose, and unplug Miria. This will push them to the brink of destruction, making them have to send out suicided missions. Also we need to go to Eren basement." Ymir said.

"Well. Let's smash rose, go to the basement then unplug Mira. Then we can return to the Homeland." Said Annie.

Historia spoke for the first time. "How are we going to avoid getting caught?"

"Simple" Annie said.

"We try avoid being seen. But if we are we kill." She said this in a plain and simple tone. All most board.

Historia looked scared.

Yumir pulled her into a comforting hug.

"You know the dangers of coming. But you want to go home right?

She nodded.

"Don't worry, I promise to keep you safe. But remember we all have a job to do. So if we have to kill we have to kill."

Historia nodded.

"Okay, we need to head south east." said Annie. " The sun will rise in half an hour."

"Will head south east tell dusk."

Nods came from all around.

"Maybe we should get 3D gear on?" Suggested Bertolt

Sounds if agreement came from around.

When they had it on they turned to leave but.

"EREN!"

They turned around to see Armin. They swords from his 3D gear drawn

" Eren your coming back with me."

"Oh please. He smirked there only one way I'd come back with you."

Annie gasped.

"You are gonna have to kill me. But we all know that not going to happen."

Everyone laughed at this.

"Eren I can get you pardoned."

" Number 1 why would I trust you, after you betrayed me? Humber 2 why would I want to? It is much more fun, to destroy the walls and this kingdom. So we can return to the Homeland. Armin face the facts, we are enemies now. To me your a wimpy little shit. Armin I will give you one chance to run. Before I attack."

" Eren you where my best friend."

" Armin emphasis on 'where' I hate you, you little shit. I will see to it, you die a painful death."

He charged at Eren. His sword pointed out.

" You, you, you bustard. I will fucking kill you. Armin scremmed.

But he was too slow Annie swooped in, and sliced his sword in half with her somehow.

"Now Armin." She whispered in his ear. " I will give you one last chance to run." Sword against his kneck. Her other sword about to slice through the pipe, that connects it to the gear.

He turned away. Annie slicing the pipe. The sword dropped to the ground with a thud.

" I will see to it that the six of you pay. Yeah you too Historia, you and Ymir are from this kingdom, you betrayed us. The rest of you just betrayed your friends and comrades. But that is just as worse"

"Get it right" Ymir said. " we are all from the home land, we are the worriers. Some of us where sent here. On a mission to return out natives. Before it happens"

"What is it?"

She smirked.

Then Annie said "Your just a soldier you only need to know what required. I will however tell you this. Have fun becoming a mindless drone Armin.

"Yeah right Is this the crap you fed Eren?"

"No Eren is from the homeland. There a simple way to show it to. But we won't tell you that. Also eren just trusts me. We are the same. Then she kissed him on the cheek."

" Eren trust me an come back. You are nothing like Annie."

" I told you right after you betrayed me, I will never fucking trust you again. Armin if I ever see you again, I will fucking kill you. Also I am like Annie, we hardly trust anyone, we have similar personalities, we are both shifters, also I love her."

"You love that bitch." He said.

He went to face Armin. He drew his sword in his face.

"So go run, cling to life. You pitiful little shit, and know I could have killed you here to day. Go on run."

He laughed putting his sword away **.**

"But remember this tho the second I see you again, will mark your execution." He laughed coldly."

As Eren walked away from him in the face. The cracking of his nose could be heard echoing though out the tunnel. Blood pouring out. He fell to the floor, as he screamed out in pain.

" I will see to it the six of you die. Especially you Eren."

He spluttered thought a mouthful of blood. He hobbled of covering his nose. Then he ran off the best he could.

Everyone was stunned

"W,w,wow Eren" Bertolt said.

"Tha,that was. Very impressive Eren. Said Reiner, a little stunned.

"Yeah" said Historia.

"Seems like you are being, you self at last." Ymir said smiling.

Annie just pulled him into a hug.

"Eren that was so cool and impressive. I never thought you would have something like that in you, or at least not yet."

She gave him a long kiss.

"Can you feel, the love tonight" sang the other four in unison.

She gave them a death glare.

When they broke apart she said. " come on let's get moving."

With that they headed in their journey home.

 **A/N: Please review. The plot will start to pick up after chapter 3.**


	3. Wipe out

**A/N Disclaimer: all rights to the respectful owners. This is the same for my cover image. I will upload an un-bata read version, then I will update it when it has been edited. Not bata checked yet. Sorry for poor grammar.**

As they came out,mod one of the tunnels. They found them selfs in the sub wall just off the of wall Sina. Then sun was just braking over the town.

"Okay." Whispered Annie.

"I think it is best mid we split in too pairs. I will be harder for us to be followed, spread them out further. Because in reality, Bertolt and Reiner. You two are the only two needed to take down walls. My main missions is completed. Convincing Eren."

Eren gave her a smile and she blushed.

"if you two head directly south. Ymir and Hitoria you two head south east. Then me and Eren will head south west. We will converge just outside the gate, that leads to the back of the sub wall. Is that okay with everyone?"

They nodded in agreement.

She marked some where on a map.

"Meet here in two days."

They nodded.

"Don't act before then."

They nodded to show they understood. Not wanting to speak unless they had too.

They managed to sneak out the gate not being noticed.

They all reached a large stretching plains.

"See you in two days." As they bided fare well to each other.

As they walked off, and everyone else had disappeared . Annie and Eren realised they where alone.

"So?" Annie said.

"Yeah."

"Why is this so hard." Not knowing the other thought the same thing.

Eren saw her hand and enclosed it in his.

Annie pulled him closer to her.

"Don't be so far away." She smilled.

About midday they stopped for a rest.

"Hey Annie?"

"Yeah" there hands still entwined resting against a tree together.

"If I was just a shifter nothing special tho, would, you have paid any attention to me?"

"back at the academy I did not know you where, and I still there was lsomething about you. I would Proberly still have convinced you to join us, well me. I would still try save you, because all Titan shifters should be on the same side."

"You got that right."

She smiled.

"Maybe I should have convinced you to come with me to the MP's, after, the the attack on Tross. Because now I think about it, why would I bother teaching you. Otherwise why would I have trained with you. Yeah maybe we could have won by now, if I only worked it out sooner. We would have worked you had the coordinate. Yeah I so should have we could have hid a relationship back then, but oh well at least I have you now."

"So now you got me what you going to do with me?"

"Put you some where you can't get hurt." Punching his arm playfully.

He put an arm around her neck pulling her in. She was resting her head on his shoulder.

Just then a man emerged in front of them, utter disgust on his face. It was Levi us I swords raised. One of them where not leaving here alive.

They jumped up drawing there swords.

"Eren how I hoped it was not true. How I thought Armin was hallucinating. How I hoped it was just someone like, Annie who killed Jean. Eren I am so assumed, hoe could you betray us. For this I am gonna have to put you two animals down.

Eren was filling with rage.

"Yeah we both killed Jean." Eren was laughing how Annie did when he asked was she the female Titan. "And it was fun! He was a pice of shit, you all are. We will see to it you all die! You call me a traitor. But you betrayed me, got me sentenced to death. Spoke out against me All of you did, and you know why just because I wouldn't go after, fight, kill, capture someone. See we are expected to follow orders mindlessly, I'm done with that. I'm a worrier now."

" Eren soilder's don't need to know everything."

"Yeah otherwise will argue back. Try stop the suicided mission. That is fucking why. I'm glad I got sentenced to death, because Annie saved me from me. I love Annie I will support her with her goals."

" How that different to being a solider?" Levi retorted.

"Love." Eren stated.

Levi smirked.

"What is that suppose to mean!"

"Just that I never thought I'd see you become the enemy, thought a resltionship with the enemy."

"Your trying to say I became an enemy because of love! You created me as an enemy, now you can deal with the consequences."

"Annie spoke up. "It would have only have been a matter of time, tell Eren joined us join me. He would have Seen the truth in the end."

Eren nodded and smirked "most likely. Wait no definitely."

"I think I have heard enough." He snapped his fingers and a squad of 25 survey corps appeared. They noticed Armin there.

"Armin I said if I see you again I will fucking kill you."

He didn't reply.

Annie spoke up. "Are you sure you can cope with, your whole squad being wiped out again Levi." Laughting psychotically whilst Eren joined in.

"Now kill the beasts!"

Eren and Annie darted behind a tree, and cut theme selfs with their rings.

"Fuck!" Yelled Levi.

It was at this point he knew they where in trouble.

Eren had hardened his feat and hands into crystals. Little did Levi and the others know other his neck nape as well.

They both looked at each other and roared.

The squad charged Eren caught three in his hands, and crushed them. And stomped down on five. On went for the back of Annie neck and Eren fight it, squashing them against the tree. Annie scoped three of them and bit down on them. As Eren sent six of them flying. It was a butchering that was going on.

"Retreat" Levi yelled.

Levi, Armin and two others tried to run. But Eren and Annie cught the two of them. Whilst Levi and Armin escaped. They through them to the ground, and stomped on them.

They changed back panting.

"Well that was fun." Annie smirked at this.

"There some strange pleasure in wiping a squad out, or well nearly right?" Eren laughed darkly.

"Not just fun but amazing. But now I can't wait to kill more of them." He smiled darkly.

Annie could not be happyer the further Eren came to her side. Not that he all ready was but it was good to see he was doing what there goal was.

They slumped sggainst a tree.

"Five muients then we move on."

Eren nodded.

Levi and Armin where running.

"Fuck it happened again!" Levi screemed, why do I all ways lose squads to that thing, it was even worse now that Eren was helping her.

"Why did Eren betray us!" Armin screemed.

"Eren was all ways like that Armin, people don't just turn evil. I don't think he was at first. But evil has to be dormant it is not made. No matter what a person is put through they don't Just turn evil. If they have a sense of good and justice, they would have accepted there fate Eren would have accreted his fate. This was if it was to save mankind. But at the first offer he gets, he goes to the enemy. Eren will be killed, he has made his dession with where he loyalties lie, so let the chips or shall we say Titans fall ,where they may. "

Armin nodded at this.

"Eren killed many of us today with no regards for there life's. People he went into combat with, people who put their faith in him. People who was friends with. He killed them just like that, like they where insects. He all ways said Titans killed people like insects, but now he act like how he said the enemy acted. Ironic" he mumbled the last part. He talked about killing all the Titans now he helping them. Eren must pay for what he done, il be the one to do." Armin stood up and saluted.

Levi had started to cry.

" I killed them it all my fault. every time I battle,her my squad gets killed."

Armin out an arm around him trying to comfort him. No it all Eren fault, they are scum. Come on captin lets go back." Armin had a look of determination on his face.

Levi just nodded.

They left.

"Annie lets move on"

They headed though the plains, hunting whilst day went on.

"Hey I bet there still talking shouting howmI betrayed them."

"Oh Eren why have you joined the enemy. Where you not the one who talkedmsboutmkilling all the Titans. Eren we all treated you. Eren I'm going to kill you" Annie mocked in a sarcastic tone.

Eren smiled at this.

They where traveling tell the came to a river.

"Want to go for a swim she said? We could do with a wash."

"Sure but with our clothes on. Why not they need washing too."

Eren shrugged and took off his harness, 3DMG, boots and socks.

Annie was all ready in, when she swam over to him. He was resting his legs in.

" what the matter can't swim?" She teased.

"No it just." He never finished his sentence.

Annie had pulled him in by the leg.

As he came up, he splashed her.

"Never do that again!"

"And if I do?"

" I will, I will,um , er."

"Stutter at me?"

They both burst out laughing.

They where swimming up and down the river, for what seemed like hours. After a while they decided to get out. Eren got a towel out of his bag.

" put yours away."

"Why?"

"Just do it he smiled and sit here next to me."

She put it away.

"Okay now why?"

" Well if you dident I would not be able, to do this."

He said wrapping the towel round him and Annie pulling her in to a side on hug.

They sat in silence for a while enjoying each other's company.

After a while Eren spoke up.

"Annie what home like?"

" let's see it a huge city up in the mountains once known as the Alps, in bettween countries such as Germany and France."

"Germany? France?"

"Yes Eren countries?"

He looked confused.

"Basicly huge. No um well er. Here we are, I got it now. Country is a nation with its own government, occupying a particular territory. You get that? He nodded. And Germany and France where countries. She pressed on Germany spoke German and France, spoke."

"Frenman." Eren interrupted.

"Eren your fucking lucky your cute." She punched him playfully.

"But no they spoke French. We are currently speaking English that came from an army called the Romans, they came from Ittaly they, but was essential adopted by the United Kingdom or Uk." Eren nodded. "But I can't be,I've you did not know about German since your last name is."

"Is it."

"Eren how can you be so smart yet so stupid."

He just smilled, and pinned. I'm sorry Annie sempi."

Annie ignored him.

"Sempi notice me."

She ignored him again.

"Sempi notice me." He kissed her on her lips a long passionate one.

She burst out lightning when they broke apart.

"Was it that bad?"

"No that was perfect." She smilled.

Causing Eren to blush.

"It how you where acting like such an idiot."

"Sorry." He looked sad.

"No I love it. How you can be cold and agreeive to the enemy. But kind and sweet to me."

"Annie I don't want to ruin the moment, but should we move on or should we fish for a bit?

"Fish for an hour, travel for six hours,will Proberly stop at 8pm.,will take a brake at 3-4. Leaving here at 1." It was around 12. Eren nodded.

"Who bag are the poles in? "Mine she replied."

"Annie hypothetically how would you have convinced me to come, if I had not be imprisoned?"

"I had not thought of that. Steal you, drug you, knock you out maybe seduce you."

They burst out laughing at this last one.

"Your very out of character around me Annie."

"Maybe you bring out the best in my." She replied.

"Hey what about you she said, I never seen you so happy in the time I know you. Nor have I seen you so brutal at killing and fighting."

"You are worth laughting for."

"That mad no sense she said."

He smiled.

She could not help but laugh at that.

"Also maybe it was because I was fighting for the wrong cause, and deep down knew that."

"Eren some of the things you say, are the most beautiful things I have ever heard."

"Woah romance Tian."

"Then you say stuff like that."

An akward silence feel.

They felt a tug on one of the lines and three salmon.

"Wow Eren multiple hooks really work."

"I'm not just a pretty face."

"No your much more then that" she smilled. "Your my pretty face."

Eren pulled her into a hug. He could help it Annie was the only person he loved, the inky one he would do anything for. Do anything to protect her.

Time passed in silence just them in a tight embrace.

"Oh back to earlier, about the part of the home land were going to."

He pressed s finger to her lips.

"Let it be a suprise."

She nodded "let's just say there a lot of snow."

"What snow?"

"Your in for a nice suprise."

He nodded. "Okay."

With that they packed up and headed out again.

 **A/N: Please review. The plot will start to pick up now, or by chapter five the latest. apologies for poor grammar. I was going to have Eren and Annie appear merge together but I don't know if it would work. I thought it was to wired, if you think it could have worked to show there bond as a couple please say so. I may need a new beta so if anyone intrested please message me ^^. But sorry about the crappy grammar as all ways.**

 **E/A/N: The reason they keep going on about Eren betraying them is, it the military even if he was sentenced to death. Joining the enemy head on even worse. It also goes well with everything Annie said about them.**


End file.
